The Dream
by Overwatch Trooper 12
Summary: During the night before the finals against Ooarai, Maho Nishizumi embarks on an adventurous dream, full of odd people and events that will not only surprise her, but also shock her too. As she sleeps on through the long hours of the night, Maho will soon learn about things that will change her perspective of everything that she knows about now and the things that are yet to come.
1. Chapter 1 - 9:00 PM

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was 8:45 P.M. at night off the coast of the Japanese mainland. The sky above the calm open sea was full of stars, shining like small diamonds in an enclosed box. The moon was full and its shining beam of light was illuminating over the sea, causing the water to glow with a ghostly white shade. A layer of clouds were also in the sky, hiding the moon in the sky with a heavy blanket of moisture. The water below the Kuromorimine School Vessel was still, with the exception of a small wave pounding against the side of the gigantic metal carrier as it traveled.

Aboard the vessel, the population was teeming with life. Even though it was a late hour of night for an ordinary school girl to be out and social, the vast population of the urban zone was well lit and bustling with people. On the other hand, the ships campus was a lot more quieter, as only a few students were out and wandering around the school. In the vast halls of the dormitory buildings, there were girls visiting one another and saying goodnight to each other before heading off to bed. Everyone was excited for the events that would occur that very next morning, for when a prestigious tankery team, like Black Forest Peak, would compete against an underdog school, which is Ooarai. The very thought of losing the finals to a smaller team would be considered by many to be downright embarrassing and unprofessional, especially to Instructor Shiho Nishizumi.

Before departing to return to her dorm, Maho Nishizumi, the Nishizumi heiress and Overall Commander of Kuromorimine's Sensha-do team, stopped by her mother's office to discuss the details about the match for the very next day. When Maho noticed that the light inside her mother's office was still on, she gently knocked on the door to signal Shiho that someone was visiting her. A second later, a voice from within summoned Maho to come forth.

"Maho? Is that you who is knocking?" she asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment, "Yes, mother."

"Please, come in." Shiho said in return.

Maho slowly turned the brass knob on the office door and gave it light push to open it. Shiho Nishizumi's office was big, larger and wider than most of the other offices on campus. The layout of the office was very professional, in the sense that everything was spaced out and organized. Her mother's desk was located in the middle of the room, with a few chairs in front of it. Maho sat down just as Shiho finished up sorting through a file. The two stared at each other for a while before the conversation started.

"Tomorrow will be a day for all of us to remember. The match tomorrow will allow us to show just what kind of force that Ooarai will be reckoning with."

"I agree with you completely, mother." Maho responded.

Shiho continued, "I feel very confident that you will pull our team through and lead us to recapture our lost title. Our forces will show no mercy to the enemy."

Maho remained silent through her mother's speech. She thought about the events that would occur in the hours to come and wondered how Miho was feeling about the event herself. Maho tried to stop thinking about her sister, but Miho only came back into Maho's mind the more she tried to not remember. There were even thoughts Maho had that she couldn't distinguish between real and imagination that she also had in mind.

When Shiho realized her daughters mind was beginning to trail away from their discussion, she quickly informed her daughter back to reality.

"Maho? Are you paying attention?" Shiho asked.

"Yes, mother." Maho said looking up from her mother's desk.

"I can tell that you are tired. You have trained hard all day. Tell me, do you have your team briefed on the battle plans?"

"I certainly have. We ran through them 10 times from top to bottom."

"Very good. Just make sure your team is prepared and we will make sure that our victory is certain." Shiho sat more firmly in her chair, "You should be getting off to bed, it's getting late and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right. Good night, mother." Maho said getting up from her seat.

She was waiting for a response that she knew that she wasn't going to get, but to her surprise, her mother responded back.

"Same to you too, Maho."

The Nishizumi Heiress felt shaky as she continued down the hall that lead back to the dormitory buildings. When she got to her room, she closed the door behind her and fell onto her bed. She layed on her back for a few seconds before getting up again, fighting the will to want to fall back down and sleep right where she was. After changing into her night clothes, she crawled under the covers, rested her head on her pillow, turned out the lamp near her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

For the next few hours and into early morning, Maho Nishizumi will embark on a journey in her sleep. She will soon travel into a dream, which will change her very perspective of everything that she has even known.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - 9:00 P.M.**

* * *

The sound of her heart beating troubled Maho. It troubled her even more when her pulse began to race to accelerating speeds, causing both of her arms to vibrate. The sound of thumping in her ears caused her to flinch and grasp tightly to her sheets and her heavy breathing began to turn into hyperventilation. Just as she couldn't take it anymore, she rose out of bed in a flash.

Her eyes were greeted to a black void of nothingness in which she was floating aimlessly in. Maho was stunned at the speed in which she was traveling through the void, so fast that beams of light flew by that appeared to be following her slowly. For a few minutes, there was nothing and then, there was a blinding white light at the end of the void. It began to enlarge as Maho flew closer and closer to it. Soon, she engulfed in the brightness of the light.

She covered her eyes to prevent herself from becoming blinded. When the shining light began to dim, she opened her eyes again. Maho found herself outside but there was no building or structures in miles. In fact, the only thing she could see was rolling green hills and small groves of trees. The lack of any man-made light for miles revealed the night sky above to be full of stars and the moon was a bright orb of pale yellow that hung above Maho's head.

"This place looks very familiar. It looks like one of the battlefields I fought on in the past." she said to herself, "However, what am I doing all the way out here?"

She called out to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't a soul in sight. Then, from the tree line of a nearby grove, she saw a flashing orange flame shoot into the sky, followed by an explosive rumbling sound. She slowly began to step forward to see her Number 212 Tiger I tank emerge from the bushes. It turned its turret towards Maho and began to drive in her direction.

She could only stand where she was and watch as the German heavy creped closer to her. When the tank had finally stopped, Maho saw the bodies of four other girls climb out of the Tiger and line up right in front of Nishizumi. The four bowed before revealing their faces. Maho slightly jumped back when she saw what they looked like.

Their faces appeared to be made up of cold, silver steel that had two black holes in the front for eyes and another giant black hole below for a mouth. There were no noses that were visible on the girls' faces. Their hair styles were the same: short and black with a Pickelhaube Helmet on their heads. They wore black one pieced uniforms that had two white straps coming across their torsos and backs and buttons on the front. On the shoulder piece of their uniform was the emblem of a half red and white circle that had a big gray N in the middle of it with a gray Maus tank outline above.

With a voice that sounded like the wind of a cold stormy night, the four bowed their heads again and spoke, "We await your orders, Kommandant. Lead the way."

Maho hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I don't know where to go?"

"Sure you do." the girls said again, "You are our Kommandant. You know this map like the back of your hand."

Maho thought hard for a moment before looking back at the four girls in front of her, who appeared to have not moved an inch since their arrival.

"I have made my decision." Maho announced, "I want to go to the schools holding bay, where the tanks are held before the games begin."

"Fine. Climb aboard with us and we will take you to your destination."

Once everyone was inside and situated, the Tiger I began to rumble over the terrain to Maho's destination. While riding along, Maho realized that the crew was talking to each other over the sound of the tanks transmission. From what she could make out, Maho heard the girls commenting on how Maho is a good leader and how she is never wrong at anything when it came to tankery. Minutes later, the Tiger I pulled up to Black Forests' holding bay, where a bunch of other girls were standing around and talking.

"Why are all these girls just standing around and doing nothing?" Maho started rubbing her hands together, then realizing that she was still in her night clothes, "It's cold out here."

"Hey, look everyone! It's the Kommandant!" shouted a girl from the crowd.

All the girls in the crowd turned their heads and looked at the Tiger I. Every girl in the crowd had the same faces as the ones in the Tiger: that same lifeless silver metal face with giant black holes for eyes and a mouth. They began to gather around the tank and all of a sudden, were silent in a moment.

"Kommandant, we are all waiting for your orders!" announced the crowd.

Maho couldn't believe what she was experiencing. The entire crowd of girls appeared to be viewing her as a messianic figure of their own, though she didn't want to be or feel like one.

"Well, then why are you all out here so late at night?" she asked.

"It is only nine o' clock, Kommandant! It's still early!" the crowd responded happily with their expressionless faces, "Look at your watch!"

Maho noticed that she was wearing a very expensive watch that she doesn't even own on her right wrist. Surely enough, the hands on the watch pointed to show that the time was nine o' clock at night exactly.

"We are out here to see you and to tell you someone is waiting for you!"

"That's nice, but who is waiting to see me?" Maho asked.

"The Queen is waiting to see you, Kommandant! The Queen is waiting!" the crowd responded back.

"Could you escort me this 'Queen' please?" Maho asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"That we can do." said the Tiger I Driver.

"Okay, then let's get going."

The girls below the Tiger I just stood there and looked at Maho as she was sitting in her Commanders Hatch.

"Are you all just going to stand there and do nothing or are you going to move?" Maho wondered.

"We need orders, Kommandant! Where are our orders!?" blurted the crowd of tankery students from below.

It became crystal clear to Maho that she was in complete control of the crowd at telling them what to do and where to go.

"Get to your tanks and start up your engines. There's no point in having to make you walk all the way to wherever we are going." she ordered.

"Yes Kommandant!" the girls saluted before running off to their vehicles to follow Maho and the Tiger I crew.

"Just sit back, Kommandant. We will arrive at our destination shortly." said the Gunner of the Tiger.

Maho thought to herself again, "What kind of queen would want to see me?"

The tanks stormed across the winding hills of the battlefield. As they went further on, Maho began to feel a breeze on her face and the smell of the sea nearby. Lifting herself out of the tank a little more, she noticed a bright light on the other side of a nearby hill. When they have all rolled over the hill, Maho and the others gazed upon a giant school ship that was harbored at an abandoned dock.

"Goodness." Maho thought to herself, "That place is humongous."

When all the tanks had pulled up to the ships entrance, Maho looked back at all the tanks. Every tank she counted was the same as Kuromorimine's, except there was no Tiger II among the many. The mighty side door of the school ship flung open and all the tanks rolled inside. Once at urban living level, Maho noticed all the inhabitants that were on the sidewalks. Besides the fact that they were all school girls, they appeared to look like ghosts, ignoring all signs of life that was around them. Soon after that, all of the tanks stopped outside of a giant gate in front a mansion.

"Here is where you are supposed to go, Kommandant!" the girls announced.

Maho responded with a tone of irratance to their expressionless faces yet their joyful answer was fulfilling, "Thank you everybody."

The big front gate to the manor opened with a loud long squeak. A gray Panzer III came forth with two women on top of it, a short one and a tall one. The shorter woman was wearing a traditional obi that was completely gray and had the same N emblem from earlier on the back of it. Her entire face was covered by a gray facemask with two eyeholes for her to see through and her hair was messy and all over her head and facemask.

The taller woman was wearing a long black robe on her body and a golden crown on her head, which had a tall sharp silver needle attached to the middle of it and different colored jewels encrusted on the sides. Her eyes were covered by a pair of binoculars that seemed to bore into her face, like it was actually part of her head. The sight of tiny drops of blood coming from between the cracks in the skin and the binoculars caused Maho to feel slightly sick in the stomach. The taller woman looked down at Maho and began to adjust the binoculars lenses until they appeared to be clear for her to see through.

"It seems that The Mediator has finally come." said The Queen.

"Of course. Should I prepare a resting place for you two?" asked The Shorter Woman from under the tight face wraps.

"Please do so." said The Queen once more.

As the shorter woman was walking back to the mansion, the tall woman turned back to Maho, who was still waiting for a response.

"My child. You don't know how joyful I am to see you. You may be the best thing that has come to us in a long time."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Indeed." The Queen smiled, "If you could come with me, we could explain why."

Maho walked forward and helped herself onto the Panzer III. The tank then turned around and returned back towards the mansion. Later on after the three were settled in, Maho, The Queen and The Short Woman were sitting at a large table outside under the moonlight.

"You have a very nice place here. It must have been a lot of money to make." Maho commented.

"Much appreciated, my friend." The Queen said.

The tall woman mumbled something to herself before calling The Short Woman over with a clean white handkerchief in her hands. After receiving it, she wiped the places under her binocular eyes that were coated with blood.

"Forgive me but doesn't that feel painful to you…Your highn…" Maho stopped before she called The Queen 'Your Highness'.

"Oh no. It's just annoying as all could be. Having to be constantly wiping my eyes like this." The Queen said with a sigh. She then placed the handkerchief under the table and out of sight, "Yes, you may call me by your Majesty if you like."

"Well, you're Majesty. Why have you called me here? It must be very important from the looks of it."

"The reason why I brought you forth is to ask you to do me a favor. Some important business that I know that you can do for me that needs to be done."

"What kind of business do you ask for? Also, I am very curious as to why you called me The Mediator?"

"That is what I was getting around to. There is a problem with a brigade of troublesome girls that has been causing me and my fellow people problems and they have a very large supply of followers. I want you to go and see why they are supporting the problem that's giving us trouble."

"I can do that, Your Majesty." Maho nodded.

"Splendid, my dear. You have chosen well. My servant here will show to where you need to go and what you need to do." said The Queen with the clap of her hands.

"If you may come with me, I will show you the way." said The Short Woman to Maho.

Getting up from her place at the table, Maho thought she noticed The Queen adjust her binoculars on her face again, but thought nothing of it. Maho began to wonder to herself why she was here and why was this happening to her. She assumed that it was probably just a dream and just to go along with it.

"I bet that I'll snap out of it soon." she said casually to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - 10:00 PM

**CHAPTER 2 - 10:00 P.M.**

* * *

Maho followed The Short Woman into the mansion, where she was told to go into a room and change into clothing that has been prepared for her. When Maho was left alone, she looked at the watch on her wrist. The hands pointed to show that the time was **10:00 P.M. **at night.

"An hour has already passed?" Maho said to herself, "It doesn't feel like an hour."

On a chair nearby, a black uniform with a Pickelhaube Helmet was layed out neatly. In fact, it was the same uniform and helmet that the other tankery girls were wearing earlier, only Maho's helmet was a pearl white color instead of black. Holding it up to the light above her, Maho saw the golden icons and golden spike on top shine like a brilliant ring. After she was finished with changing, Maho came out of the room to find The Short Woman waiting for her.

"You look gorgeous, my dear. Very professional."

Maho gave a small chuckle to the response, "I feel like I'm some sort of general or something."

"The Queen wants to make sure that The Mediator is prepared for her duties. Now come along with me."

The two walked out to the very back of the mansion, where they came upon a large garage area. With a key in her hand, the woman unlocked the side door and opened it, revealing a large storage of gray colored tanks. Maho was amazed of how well kept the garage looked and also how big it was. She turned her attention back to The Short Woman.

"Feel free to choose any vehicle that pleases you. Let this be a gift from The Queen herself."

"Oh...Well, tell her again that I said thank you." Maho addressed.

She began to walk down the line of tanks, slowly looking over the different types of vehicles to choose from. Maho finally settled her liking upon a gray Tiger I at the very back of the garage. Pointing to it, The Short Woman approached it.

"I know how to drive a tank, so you don't have to-"

"Don't worry, my lady. I know that you were taught to drive a tank long ago." The Short Woman appeared to be smiling under her tight face wrappings.

Maho was confused by the answer, "Wait. How?"

"The Queen told me before your arrival. She knows pretty much everything about everybody on this ship." said The Short Woman.

"Wow, that's an interesting fact to know." Maho replied.

She hopped into the drivers cockpit of the Tiger I and prepared herself for departure. The Short Woman showed her out of the garage and back to the main gate. The Queen was waiting for Maho to pull up with another girl next to her. The girl was wearing the same helmet and uniform as the other tankery girls were wearing, but had a very grotesque face. She had a strip of black duct tape over her mouth with a cord coming out of it, a pair of unplugged headphones that were where her ears used to be and stiches that were keeping her eyes sealed shut. She also had a square intrusion in her throat and two small holes above the skin intrusion itself.

"My child, I would like you to meet your new assistant. Her name is E-17."

"Greetings...E-17." Maho hesitated.

"Now listen closely. These two jacks here on her headphones attach to this small little speaker in her throat. Plug these in the holes and she will be able to hear and speak to you, as well as for you to hear what she is saying. She can feel where she's going through vibrations in her veins, so she can follow you and go places on her own without problems. Observe how she works on her own.

With complete silence, the girl named E-17, slowly turned her head left and right and then walked forward, like she didn't have any stiches covering her eyes at all. She climbed her way onto the Tiger I and sat herself in the Radio Operator's port.

"Successful once again." The Queen said happily, "I have trained her well and she has trained herself well also."

"I will keep that in mind. Now which direction did you say is where this problem is located?" Maho asked.

The tall woman pointed her finger to the left, "Keep following that road till you leave the urban zone. Once your out, you will see a crowd of people rallying about something. That is where you need to go."

"Right. I just need to ask them why they are protesting?"

The Queen quietly nodded her head and added, "Break up the quarrel if you could do so."

"I will do my best, Your Majesty." said Maho before driving off.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that The Queen was wiping more blood out from under her binocular eyes. Then, she adjusted them to focus on Maho, who was already far down the main road: the binocular lenses glowing orange from under a nearby streetlight. Maho looked towards her right, only to see E-17 trying to feel out the two jacks dangling from her headphones.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you with those."

The Nishizumi Heiress gently took hold of the two jacks and plugged them in the correct holes in E-17's neck. The other girl then began to roll one of her fingers over a small button under the skin of her throat.

"Can you hear me now?" Maho asked, hoping for a response.

"Yes, I can hear you just fine, Kommandant." answered a girls voice with a German accent.

"Very nice. I was amazed at what you did back there, getting onto my tank and all." Maho said.

"Oh, that's nothing. I could do more complex tasks than simply walking." boasted E-17.

Taking a closer look at her surroundings, Maho noticed that all the buildings that she was passing by were made up bricks and that all the windows were darkened and covered up. She had ventured in the same direction, until seven minutes later, she noticed the protesting group on the side of the road in a small park area.

"This looks like the place we need to be."

"Wasn't that The Queens orders?" E-17 asked.

"Indeed. Its time to get out."

Pulling over her Tiger I, Maho and E-17 both got out and walked towards the commotion. The girls in front of them were treading around the park in a protesting manner, shouting in disagreement and raising signs above their heads. They were all wearing white uniform tops with light gray skirts. A second later, one of the girls turned their heads and noticed Maho and her assistant approaching from her direction.

"What brings you two N followers to us?"

"See here, you. We have come here to follow The Quee-"

Maho stopped E-17's sentence, "What's an N follower?"

The sound of Maho's voice drew the attention of all the other protesters nearby.

"Just look at yourself! You bear the insignia of the dreaded N on your uniform and tank!" cried another girl, her face twisted in disgust.

Maho looked at the patch on her shoulders and the emblem on both sides of the Tiger I turret.

"You mean these?" she asked.

"Yeah those. Have you come to bring us more trouble than what we have already?"

"You better watch it or else I will-"

"E-17, please. Let me handle this one." Maho sternly replied to her assistances' arrogant behavior.

"As you wish, Kommandant." E-17 frowned while folding her arms.

Maho continued, "No, I have come here to ask you girls why you are causing all this ruckus."

"Did that queen send here?"

"You mean the tall woman with the crown and-"

"...And those bloody binoculars eyes. Yes, her." the girl interrupted.

Maho sensed that E-17's temper was beginning to boil. She tried her best to keep the girl that she was talking to and E-17's attitude at a steady level.

"Yes, that woman. Now, can you please answer my question regarding the reason why you are protesting?"

"I would think you would know, wouldn't you? You take orders from her." said the girl.

"I only arrived here a few hours ago, though. I was escorted to her." clarified Maho.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" asked E-17.

"I just met you." Maho replied with irritation in her voice.

"If you two are finished, I would like to give the white helmeted one here my advice."

The two other girls were quiet when they heard what the protester addressed.

"If you want my advice, stop listening to that woman. She is no good."

"How dare you say that!" E-17 suddenly blurted out, "She is a fine leader and her style of battle certainly tops yours!"

Maho raised a hand into the air, immediately ceasing the argument and catching the attention of the other girl protesters in the park.

"I would like to meet the person who is leading your cause." Maho requested boldly.

"Why would we do that?" asked the girls in suspicion.

"The reason why is because I am The Mediator and I wish to hear your insight on The Queen."

The faces of the protesters changed from untrustworthy to surprised. There was an awkward silence before the girls began to protest again. However, the one who was speaking to Maho and E-17 came closer towards them.

"If it is The Little Leader you wish to speak with, I could take you to her." offered the girl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mediator." spoke E-17.

"Please let me be. It might help me make a better decision about what I want to do." said Maho.

"Then, come with me and I will show you to her."

Maho, E-17 and the protester girl walked over to the Tiger I and began to head in the direction that they needed to go. Soon, they arrived outside of a large school campus that had a bunch of white tanks patrolling around it. Upon seeing the gray Tiger I approaching the campus entrance, a white Char B1 and a white M4 Sherman pointed their cannons upon the heavy tank. The protester girl got out of the Tiger I and approached the tanks that were preparing to attack Maho's vehicle.

"Why are you acting all on the defense for?" Maho turned to E-17.

"They are the enemy of The Mighty N, Mediator. They have been causing us so much trouble until you came." whispered E-17, "Every single time I sense them near me, I get very protective about it."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not the best way to handle the situation all the time." explained Maho.

"Okay, listen here, you two." said the protester girl, "They're going to let you in. However, if you cause a single unnecessary problem, they will give you the boot."

"I am going to wait out here for you, Kommandant. I don't trust these girls." addressed E-17 removing the helmet from her light colored hair.

"Fine. I won't be long." said Maho.

After leaving E-17 behind with the tank running, Maho followed the protester girl into the school campus. There were school girls everywhere that were wearing the same outfits as the park protesters were wearing. Giant flags were all around the campus as well. The flag was plain white with a green and white circle in the middle of it and a black SG in the middle of the circle. Above the circle was the emblem of a pink Panzer IV. After entering a building, Maho was treated to a large chamber, where a throne was centered at the very end of the large open room. Sitting in the throne, alongside four other girls, was a little girl that was about the age of ten or so. She had smooth orange hair and bloodied bandage wrappings covering her face and arms. She had a dainty pink and silver tiara on top of her head.

"My goodness." Maho said to herself, "Can this night get anymore strange?"


	3. Chapter 3 - 11:00 PM

**Author's Note: I am sincerely sorry that it took long to write this chapter. A lot has happened at school and I have been trying my best to keep this updated. Here is the next chapter of The Dream for you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - 11:00** **P.M.**

* * *

The younger girl who was sitting on her throne stood up as Maho approached her feet. The Little Leader seemed calm even though that there was an N Follower in her presence. To show politeness, Maho removed her white Pickelhaube Helmet from her head and placed it gently on the ground near her feet. The four other girls that were standing near The Little Leader faced towards Maho with a sense of danger.

"Guards. Stand down." said The Little Leader with the raise of her left hand.

The four guards stepped back behind the throne. Maho noticed that each of the four were wearing a different colored armband. One had a red one, one had a yellow one, one had a green one and one had a blue one. They wore the same grey and white outfit as the other girls on the campus did and each was wearing a pair of goggles over their eyes. What creeped Maho out the most was that the goggles on the four guards faces each had a pair of glowing orange hyper-realistic eyes, though they were behind the lenses.

"It's quite interesting as to why an N Follower has brought herself into my sanctuary."

"If you may give me the authorization to clarify who I really am, would you give it to me?" Maho asked.

The Little Leader thought to herself for a while and then replied, "Tell me who you are."

"I am The Mediator. I have come from a great distance to ask you-"

The Little Leaders voice echoed through the enormous chamber, "The Mediator has finally come!"

There was absolute silence before the ten year old girl spoke again.

"...And she has decided to choose me as her supporter."

"I was just here to ask you a question, actually. I wish to hear your insights on The Queen?"

The Little Leader blinked with surprise, "My insight? Well...She is an important image to the multitudes I can say that."

"Anything else?" Maho asked.

The Little Leader walked down from her high throne and began to pace in front of Maho, rubbing one of the bandages on her arms with her fingers. After a few seconds of walking back and forth, she turned back to Maho.

"Mediator. All I could say to you is that she is a very blind woman and that she is not to be trusted. It's not the binocular eyes of hers that makes me say that. Its because I know how she does business and I don't exactly favor it."

"Could you please give me an example of what you mean?"

Turning her head, Maho still noticed the four guard girls watching her with their hyper realistic eyes.

"Here is an example for you. Two tunnels and one exit. If you are trying to reach that exit at the end of the tunnel, you are told to go down one of the two passageways. The problem is that this queen thinks that you must take one path only because the other one is blocked off and buried in by gravel, leading you to a shortcoming. However, in reality, this theory of hers is incorrect.

Maho was amazed by the answer, even more amazed by the ten year olds vocabulary and word choice alone. The Little Leader continued.

"As for the main reason of my distrust towards The Queen, I will tell you that it is very personal. An ideology that I had while back is currently under fire. In fact, I still hold on to that same idea of mine. The way to choose ones path of destiny has been destroyed by the insignia of the N. My path has been severely crippled because of it and has caused me to become an outcast. I have formed a faction of my own to combat the ways of The Queen and soon, with enough followers, we will all strike her palace gates with our fist of iron will."

"This sounds like a very complex quest that you are trying to conduct." commented Maho.

"Indeed it is. I would like to ask you a question of my own, Mediator. Why do you bear the insignia of the dreaded N?"

Maho was dumbfounded by the fact that she was asked the same question again.

"If I may make a suggestion, I would recommend that you replace that uniform and helmet immediately." said The Little Leader, "By wearing that uniform and helmet right now, it shows that actions speak louder than words. Your working with the N Followers."

"What am I supposed to do?" Maho asked.

"Remove the symbol of our oppressor." said the ten year old pointing to Maho's uniform.

Maho crossed her arms, "This is all that I have to wear, though. Unless, you have a spare change of clothing for me?"

The Little Leader chuckled, "Of course we do, silly. I will have it brought out to you now."

After whistling to someone in the distance, the girl turned to her four guards and told them to keep an eye on Maho until she returns. When The Little Leader had exited the chamber, Maho Nishizumi checked her wristwatch again. The hands pointed to show that it was **11:00 P.M. **at night.

"Time seems to be slowing down or something like that? Two hours have passed and so much has happened."

The Nishizumi Heiress looked upward and saw the four girl guards staring at Maho intensely with their eyes. The sight of them watching her sent shivers down Maho's spine.

"How are you called 'The Mediator' when you said something like that to her?" asked one of the guards.

Maho inched back a step, "Said what? I don't understand?"

"You should know! Something unbelievable that our leader has fulfilled is something that you frown down upon!" exclaimed another of the four.

"You are not making any sense. What do you mean that I said something like that to her?"

"Such a self-focused threat you are." muttered another of the four guards, "Think about the kind of task that she fulfilled. It would have made you proud."

Maho was about to walk away before The Little Leader returned. Quickly turning around, the four girl guards were back at their posts. It was as if they never left their positions, but they were only inches away from Maho less than a second ago. The Little Leader had a similar uniform of the other SG Followers in her hands. On top of that was a pair of black combat boots and a black U.S. Army WWII helmet. On the helmet, there was a large SG on the front in pink lettering.

"I have located the proper clothing for you, Mediator? You may go ahead and put them on in private." The Little Leader said handing Maho the clothing.

"Thank You. I will do that now." Maho answered.

Two other girls escorted Maho to a room where she could do her business in privacy. She was thinking to herself when she remembered E-17, who all she knew was standing outside with the tank running. Maho quickly finished her changing and returned back to The Little Leaders chamber. She walked up to the ten year old girl seated on the throne, but was stopped by the four guards again. After being told to stand down once more, they began to walk back behind the throne, giving Maho the permission that she needed.

"I hope that this is qualifiable for you?" Maho asked.

"Not quite." said The Little Leader, "I am afraid that you might have the same mindset as before you arrived."

"How do I change that?"

Once again, the ten year old began to pace back and forth. She also started to crinkle a piece of bloodied bandage on her arm with her fingers.

"Tell me what you did for The Queen before you came here."

"She sent me out to stop the protesting in the nearby park and-"

"It's coming true. They are beginning to tread on our territory." interrupted one of the four guards.

"Exactly, how long were you there and how much did you say to my girls?" asked The Little Leader.

"I just asked them about their insight on The Queen and I got a lot of negative feedback." Maho explained, "If I'm precise, I was there for ten minutes or so."

The Little Leader sat down, "Did you mention to my girls that you were The Mediator or you were taking orders from The Queen?"

"That's what caused me to come here in the first place."

The girl seated on the throne took off the punk and silver tiara off her head and placed on the ground. Lowering her head, she revealed a layer of stitching under her orange hair. Maho was grossed out once more by the grotesque mutilation.

"Inside this fragile skull of mine is my brain. My cranium throbs with excruciating pain every time one of my followers turns away from me. I feel very fortunate that you didn't follow this woman's order, Mediator. From how things look between us SG Followers and those N Followers, you are the brightest light of hope in a long time for both our forces. You can help determine victory, but it best be for both of us."

"Do you have anything that you need me to do for you?" Maho asked.

"I would appreciate it if you keep a close watch on The Queen. If she is making decisions such as pushing our protests back, then I feel that she might have something terrible up her sleeve. Also, I would highly recommend that you listen to some of The Queens' speeches that she gives. If you listen closely, you might be able to hear what she is talking about."

"I guess that I will do my best." Maho replied.

The Little Leader smiled, "Good to hear. Now, I will have my guards escort you out. Be sure to come back here frequently to get updates. I await your next visit, Mediator."

The four guards that were standing post near The Little Leader's throne came forth and escorted Maho out of the chamber. When they finally stopped at the mighty steel gate of the fortified campus, one of the guards whispered into Maho's ear.

"Try and redeem yourself, Mediator."

The Nishizumi Heiress stepped out into the night again and waited for the gate to slam close again with a heavy thud. In the distance, E-17 ran frantically up to Maho and began to throw questions at her.

"Kommandant, you took longer than you said you would. What happened in there? Why are clothes different too?"

"Come with me." Maho calmly answered, "I will explain everything that I can."

The two returned to Maho's new Tiger I and drove towards the direction of the borderline. The line was placed across the ship lengthwise to cross off the territory of the N Followers to the portion of the SG Followers. Once they've returned to the N Followers territory, the Tiger I stopped in a small alleyway.

"Kommandant. You have told me so much. What is your next move?" asked E-17.

"I'm not too sure." Maho replied, "What I do know is that one force will have to dominate over the other somehow."

Maho looked up from the Tiger and noticed a tall clock tower outside of the alleyway on the other side of the street. The golden hands over the glowing glass face pointed to the numbers to show that the time was **11:58 P.M. **at night.

"Almost Midnight." Nishizumi said to herself silently, "What will happen to me next?"


	4. Chapter 4 - 12:00 AM

**CHAPTER 4 - 12:00 A.M.**

* * *

From the outside of Nishizumi Maho's conscience, the witching hour rang across the school grounds. From the dorm next to Maho's, a random student was awoken by a loud thumping noise on the other side of her wall. Apparently, Maho was stirring in her sleep and the sound of her arm hitting the wall woke the student next to her. Annoyed by the disruption, the girl got up and kicked the wall facing Maho's room, hoping that the racket would stop.

The sound stopped, but the girl wanted to make sure. She slowly and quietly pressed her ear against the wall and carefully listened to the sound next door. To her surprise, the student hear faint voices on the other side of the wall, murmuring words that were undistinguishable by earshot. Little that she knew that it was Maho having a conversation in her dream with E-17. The girl finally shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to fall back to sleep.

In the dream of the Nishizumi Heiress, both herself and E-17 were having a conversation about the time on the clock tower. Nishizumi turned her head back to see the patched up face of E-17, with her soulless stitched eyes and her tapped mouth. The vibrating of E-17's throat intrusion rattled in her neck, causing the two cords coming from her mouth to twitch.

"I sense that you are troubled, Kommandant." spoke the electronic voice of E-17, "What ails you at the first hour of the new day?"

Surprised by E-17's sophisticated sense of feeling, Maho answered back.

"Please, my friend. It would be best if you called me The Mediator." said Maho.

"Why?" asked E-17.

"Until I get a general directive of who I shall be joining, I wish to be neutral."

"If you say so." replied the mutated face, "I just figure that you would take the just side of the Radiant Queen."

Remembering what the Little Leader had told her, Maho looked up at the face of the clocktower. The golden hands had both landed over the twelve, causing a long deep bonging to fill the quiet night air. The sound caused Maho to make a weird chirp noise from within her throat.

"While I was in the Courtroom of the Little Leader, I recall her telling me about The Queen giving a speech pretty soon."

"Correct, Mediator." said E-17, "She is planning on discussing to the province the situation between our two forces. We must hurry, for it will start momentarily."

"What if she sees me wearing this on me?" Maho asked tightening the shirt on her SG Follower apparel.

"Have you yet decided on who your true supporter is?"

Maho turned away, shy about answering the question, "Not yet really."

E-17 sighed, causing the small intrusion in her throat to make an odd static noise.

"Mediator, if you don't know who's side your on, then why are you wearing a symbol of something your not fighting for?"

Maho realized that her assistant had a point.

"Hold on for a moment." Maho interrupted, "That means that I will have nothing to wear-"

There was a loud ringing sound of a microphone over the rooftops in the distance, followed by clapping.

"Come on, Mediator. We are going to be late." E-17 said while pulling on her leaders arm.

The two got back into the Tiger I and started towards the source of the noise. After a short drive through the alleyways and wide streets, the two came upon a crowd of spirit like schoolgirls that were standing around outside the walls of the Queens Mansion. Their eyes appeared to be tracing up the walls of the grand building to a balcony that was hanging over the courtyard. Maho and E-17 went on foot and slipped their way through the crowd to the front of the mass.

"We have arrived in just the nick of time, Mediator."

"Yes, we have." Maho replied.

Soon, there was loud cheering as the spirit like people began to rejoice and the sight of The Queen and her assistant, The Short Woman. With the raise of a hand, the crowd was silent again, waiting for their leader to speak. The Queens attire was different from when Maho was accompanying her. The Queen was now clothed in a long black robe that had the N Followers emblem on her shoulders and she had a large shining silver crown upon her head. The only thing that seemed the same was The Queens long hair and her bleeding binocular eyes. The lenses glowed every time she turned her head towards Maho's side of the crowd.

"My fellow people!" she boomed, "Tonight is a night to remember! The reason why is because we are preparing to fight our enemies from across the hemisphere. The SG Followers must surrender to our cause or face utter destruction! I can assure you all that we have a mighty ally on our side, who will lead our amazing forces to victory on the other side of the hemisphere. That one special individual...is The Mediator!"

The crowd began to clap but none of them cheered.

"At the moment, this mighty ally is very busy, working on a astonishing plan to overthrow our foes before we strike. However, we might be able to see victory before that happens. Her method of choice of approaching our enemies is to speak instead of shoot. Though I don't necessarily approve of this, I feel that it is up to her to decide her fighting method before we engage. By now, she will be coming over that hill and will hold a paper in her hands, verifying her victory over that foolish Little Leader of the other hemisphere."

From within the crowd, Maho began to inch away from her position, fearing if she got caught while wearing the other factions uniform. Without hesitation, E-17 turned her mutilated and stitched up face in the direction of the fleeing Maho and grabbed her by the arm. With another hard yank, E-17 pulled Maho near her and began to cry out, "She is here! She is here! The Mediator is here!"

Upon hearing the sound, The Queen focused her binocular eyes down to the area of the crowd where the source was coming from. She spotted E-17 holding Maho's arm.

"Behold! She has returned!" yelled The Queen.

The crowd turned to Maho's position and began to enclose her. The Queen ordered the Short Woman to come along with her down to the courtyard. When the two approach the giant door of the mansion, the mass had moved Maho and E-17 up to the front before them.

"Your Majesty, I have brought you The Mediator." said E-17 joyfully.

"Wonderful." smiled The Short Woman under her face wrappings.

The Queen took a step forward and closely observed Maho in the SG Followers Uniform. The tall woman's shadow caused the Nishizumi Heiress to sweat nervously. It felt as if The Queens presence had caused all the movement in her joints to stop functioning all together. The towering ruler pointed down at Maho's uniform.

"What is this? You are wearing a symbol of the enemy?" The Queen gasped in astonishment.

"Please hear me out, your Majesty." Maho stuttered, "There is a exclamation behind this."

"Hmph, I see. Mediator, explain yourself." demanded The Queen.

"After you've sent me on my original quest to silence the protesters, a girl showed me a way to the Little Leaders fortress. Upon entrance, I was told to go before her immediately and explain my reasons for coming to her."

"Do tell me what you told them."

"I asked them for their input on your character and they have explained to me that you are one not to trust." said Maho.

"I'm assuming that you didn't believe a single word they said to you, right?" asked The Queen as she drew more closer to Maho.

Feeling a problem rising, Maho took her chances and lied.

"Of course. You specifically said yourself that I should not believe anything they say."

The Queen turned to E-17, who appeared to have moved back a step from where she was standing.

"Where were you during this time?"

"Me? Why, I waited outside the enemies fortress for The Mediators return." said E-17, "I believe that I should not give in to what the opposing force says or does."

"As you should." relied The Queen turning back to Maho, "Did you happen to come face to face with our 'Friend' by any chance?"

"Yes, I have, your Majesty. I asked for her opinion on you."

"I suppose that her response about me was not pleasant."

"No, it was not, your Majesty." Maho said slowly shaking her head.

"As long as you deny these feelings, I suppose that there isn't much to worry about."

Suddenly, in the distance, the sound of cannon fire filled the air. The crowd of people began to scatter out of the mansion courtyard and back out into the streets and behind cover. Coming around the corner came a large tank platoon being led by a white Panzer IV. From inside the tank, a girls voice came over the microphone.

"You Tyrant Ruler, surrender your cause now!" boomed the voice of a young girl.

Coming from the opposite direction of the SG Followers' white colored tanks came the flood of the N Followers inside their black tanks. Upon comparison, Maho noticed the silver metal faces of the N Followers staring back blankly at the human faces of the SG Followers.

"My Servant, get in the house." The Queen ordered to The Short Woman.

"Wait, Your Majesty-"

"Do as I say, servant!"

Without another word, the woman with the wrapped face slowly walked back into the house. The Queen stepped off the front steps and out the gate of the courtyard into the street. Maho and E-17 followed close behind, both studying The Queens facial expressions and attitude towards the enemy. Both of the girls noticed that the leaders face was pale white and her binocular eyes were leaking with blood, with an angry snarl coming from her teeth. The head of The Little Leader popped out of the white Panzer IV.

"What brings you here, Little One? Have you come to terrorize my kingdom once more?" asked the ruler in anger.

"I have come not to destroy your kingdom, but to save the inhabitants on this side of the hemisphere." The Little Leader quietly answered.

"Say what you want, but you have always wronged me!"

The Little Leader turned her attention to Maho and E-17 and raised an eyebrow.

"Mediator! Why have you returned to this blind ruler!?"

"What makes you think that this great person is blind!?" E-17 asked in anger.

"Stop! Please stop arguing!" Maho shouted.

Just like that, the other three people next to her immediately stopped fighting. They all turned to Maho.

"I don't understand why you two are fighting for? I understand that you live on two separate parts of this vessel, but why can't you come together and stop."

"I see that is why they call you The Mediator for a reason." said The Little Leader, "However, you must know that this woman, this queen, is a threat that can't be dealt with."

"Is there any way that I can help you two get along like I'm suppose to?"

The two rulers frowned at each other before turning back to Maho. The Queen adjusted her binoculars, ignoring the blood tinkling down her face.

"I believe that this situation doesn't have a peace solution, Mediator."

"Your Majesty, I have been trying to tell you that your ways cannot last forever."

"Hush! Keep your words to yourself, Little One! I believe that the only way to put an end to this fight is to battle it out using violence."

Maho lifted a finger, "I thought that was something that you wanted to avoid, Your Majesty."

"I do, but because of what is happening right now, I say that this is time to deal with the situation once and for all."

The Queen pointed to E-17 and told her go stand next to the black tanks. When she tried to respond back to that as being something cowardly, the tall woman forcefully pulled the two cords out of E-17s neck, muting her. One of the other N Follower girls helped her to a vacant black colored Tiger II.

"From this moment forward, you will no longer be The Mediator, but a captain! It's up to you on who you decide to join!" thundered The Queen.

"I agree. The Mediator must choose and she must choose wisely." said The Little Leader hoping to be chosen by Maho.

"It's time to choose a Hemisphere!"

Everyone around Maho began to repeat "Choose Us" in a monotone voice. Undecided by the chose that she was being forced to make, Maho closed her eyes and stood silent, hoping that she would think of an answer. Then, all at once, it hit her.

"I wish to be with none of you." Maho confidentially answered.

The inhabitants around her let out a loud gasp in surprise. The Little Leader cleared her throat.

"If you are with nobody but yourself, you must remove the symbol of my faction." she announced in a grim voice.

"What will I wear?" Maho immediately asked with her eyes widened in shock, "I don't even have any undergarments either."

"If you are not with me or her, then you are with no one. If you have no clothing, then you have no clothing. Now, remove my factions apparel or keep it on and join us."

Feeling a sense of doubt in her, Maho stood completely still for another full minute. Afterwards, she unbutton the jacket, remove her shirt and took off the skirt of the SG Followers, leaving herself completely undressed in front of everyone. Maho opened her eyes and waited for both the comments of disgust and humor to be thrown at her. To her surprise, Maho noticed that nobody reacted to her nudity, not even a single person in the crowds reacted to her most privatest of parts that were currently being exposed in front of them. Even The Little Leader, at the age of ten years old, didn't laugh at the sight of Maho's naked body. It caused her think deeply about her decision.

"Listen here." Maho said covering herself, "I have made my true decision."

"...And what is that?" asked the entire crowd of people.

Maho got up and walked in the direction of the N Followers. Once they noticed that she had returned, the faction clapped and greeted Nishizumi for her return. E-17 stood by her side.

"You see, my friend." announced The Queen, "Even a girl like herself knows which way is best."

The leader with the bloodied bandages on her face and skin sighed.

"Now, with her on our side..."

The Queen stopped as she turned around and started to walk away. When she got behind the N Follower tanks, she turned around and shouted, "Capture that pest!"

In the sudden sound of the command, Maho fell down on the sidewalk and watched as the two factions charged at one another. The Queen grabbed Maho by the shoulder and pulled her to her feet again.

"Quickly, there's not a moment to lose. Get to your tank and stop that girl."

Remembering that Maho parked the Tiger I in the nearby alleyway, she sprinted naked through the carnage in the streets and into cover. When she found it, Maho realized that there was a problem.

"No crew to assist me? This is not good." she groaned to herself.

After hopping into the Drivers seat and starting up the engine, she sped off towards the combat. When turned out to the main street, Maho slipped into the turret and manned the main gun. With a shell already in the chamber, she took aim and waited for The Little Leader fleeing in her white Panzer IV. Shortly after, Maho saw her target and fired a round into the back of the medium as it pasted, stopping it completely.

She left her vehicle and ran over to the enemy panzer. All the crew members inside of it were all unconscious, but unharmed. This gave Maho a perfect opportunity to snatch The Little Leader and bring her back to The Queen. Maho took hold of the ten year old and attempted to drag the body on her ground face up back towards the direction of the others. Upon return, the Nishizumi Heiress was introduced to a line of white tanks driving as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the battle.

When she had returned with The Little Leader in her possession, Maho Nishizumi was congratulated with a wave of heavy clapping and a flood of happy complainants. The Queen, who was finally wiping off her blood stained cheeks and binoculars lenses came forward with a smile on her face.

"Let this be a day of justice for our hemisphere!"

When Maho and The Queen returned back to the mansion, they both took The Little Leaders body and placed her into a prisoner cell in a cold, dark and wet cellar. Feeling somewhat sorry for the young girl, Maho took one last stare at her before going back upstairs, figuring that she might see her again.

A ceremony was thrown only minutes after the battle was over. Maho and a few other N Followers were given medals for their honor and bravery for The Queens cause and that their names will become famous across the hemispheres. The Short Woman congratulated Maho as she came off stage.

"My dear, you have done so much to help us." she said smiling, "You must really be the best thing that has come to us in a long time."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

When she noticed that nobody was looking, Maho slipped pass everyone and went back into the mansion. She couldn't help herself but to find out more about the captured Little Leader and hear about her cause.


End file.
